THE LAST ROMEO
by allan.prawira
Summary: (Chapter 3 -UP!) BAEKHYUN MENCINTAI PARK CHANYEOL/ AKU BUKAN GAY! TOLONG AJARI AKU MENCINTAI LAKI LAKI SEPERTI BAEKHYUN/ bad summary/ Newbi /pairing Chanbaek,Baekyeol. R&R.Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Yaoi

Pairing : Chanbaek,Baekyeol

Rated : T

Happy reading ^_^

**LAST ROMEO**

_kau tak setulus itu padaku. ._

_atau mungkin bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun tulus padaku. . _

"

"

Baekhyun mendesah perlahan. dadanya kembali terasa sakit. ini sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia melihat orang yang disukainya mendekati orang lain. memang ia akui bahwa ia tak memiliki hak yang pasti untuk menahan atau bahkan melarang orang tersebut untuk tidak mendekati orang lain. hanya saja. .ia tak bisa membohongi diri, bahwa ia merasa kesakitan.

Park Chanyeol. nama pria yang disukainya. tak wajar memang, seorang pria juga menyukai pria lainnya. hanya saja, bisakah ia menyalahkan Tuhan atas perasaan yang ada padanya? sama sekali tidak. Baekhyun hanya percaya, cinta yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padanya adalah sesuatu yang special. bahwa ia manusia special hingga Tuhan menurunkan rasa itu padanya. masalahnya adalah, mengapa rasa itu disertai perih yang begitu hebat? jika memang ini salah, kenapa harus terjadi padanya. .dan kalau memang kebenaran, mengapa tak ada hentinya? bukankah ia manusia juga seperti yang lain? tak ber hak kah ia akan sebuah kebahagiaan walau kebahagiaan yang kecil sekalipun?

tangannya mulai menggores-goreskan pena dengan perasaan tak menentu. berada disekolah adalah hal terbaik yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan, dan juga hal terburuk yang pernah ada. kesan baiknya adalah ia akan bisa terus menatap pria yang disukainya meski harus menghindari eye contact sekecil apapun, dan hal buruknya adalah harus berulang kali menahan rasa pahit ketika melihat pujaan hatinya mendekati atau menggoda orang lain.

lihat dia. siapapun akan terpesona walau hanya memandangnya sekejap mata. postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, rambut hitam nya yang tersisir rapi dengan padanan kacamatanya yang trendi itu akan membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut. Belum lagi, ia sangat ramah pada siapapun. ketika ia berjalan, semua mata akan mengarah padanya, seperti aktor terkenal yang tersesat di Sekolah menengah yang terpencil, dan aku rasa itu adalah hal yang benar. Park Chanyeol adalah seorang siswa pindahan dari Seoul setahun yang lalu. tak ada yang perduli dengan alasannya hingga ia pindah ke sekolah desa disini, semua hanya akan perduli pada cara berpakaiannya, matanya, ketampanan wajahnya dan tinggi badannya yang sempurna untuk ukuran pria.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lagi. Ia mulai melakukan hobinya. memandangi makhluk indah yang baru saja kembali dari kantin sekolah, memngambil angle yang tepat dan mulai menggoreskan pensil lukisnya. yap. Baekhyun adalah siswa yang sangat berbakat dalam bidang seni melukis, dan sekolah sudah berkali-kali mengutusnya untuk mewakili sekolah dalam kompetisi lukis antar sekolah. ia mulai melakukan kebiasaannya, melukis Chanyeol sang pujaan. garis senyuman tak putus dari bibir mungilnya ketika mengambil angle-angle yang sempurna.

tangan kecilnya terus menggoreskan garis demi garis hingga membentuk gambaran sempurna. sedikit lagi dan lukisan potret itu akan selesai dan. .hei? kemana dia?

Baekhyun menatap bingung kursi kosong tempat Chanyeol duduk. pria itu sudah menghilang. mungkin ia terlalu bersemangat dalam khayalannya hingga tak menyadari kepergia Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun menatap nanar gambar dibukunya. hahhh. .padahal sedikit lagi akan sempurna, sesalnya.

"Gambar yang bagus. .apakah itu aku?" suara berat dari arah belakang sontak mengejutkan Baekhyun. Ia sangat mengenali pemilik suara berat itu. Dengan gemetar ia menoleh kebelakang. ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menatap kearah nya serius. Baekhyun menelah liurnya kasar. ia tak pernah menatap wajah Chanyeol dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Hei, kenapa melamun? apakah itu gambarku? wah, daebak. benar2 mirip. ." ucap Chanyeol takjub.

sementara Baekhyun membeku hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyadarinya. ia tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf sudah mengagetkan mu, Baekhyun, aku tak tau kau akan setakut ini sekarang "

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"ah. hanya terkejut,bukan takut. hanya terkejut. ."

Baekhyun terbata. lututnya gemetar.

Chanyeol tertawa memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Bolehkah itu untukku?

"Mwo? ah, tentu boleh. .tapi masih belum selesai, aku masih harus melukis sudut bibir dan garis rahangmu sedikit lagi" jelas Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mengamati lukisan tersebut dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, selesaikan sekarang, agar aku bisa membawanya. kau tak keberatan kan? tuan Baekhyun-si. ."

goda Chanyeol sembari menambah kan suku kata penekanan rasa hormat terhadap orang lain pada kalimatnya. Baekhyun tersipu. ia memang tau Chanyeol selalu bersikap manis pada siapapun. tapi untuknya. ini yang pertama kali sejak ia mengagumi Chanyeol. dan ini juga merupakan percakapan pertamanya dengan pujaan nya tersebut.

"Arasseo. ." desis Baekhyun gugup. ia melirik arloji nya, masih ada waktu 10 menit lagi sampai Sung Gyu Songsaenim masuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum girang. ia mengambil posisi duduk didepan Baekhyun layaknya model profesional. Baekyun melempar senyum kecil. ia semakin menyukai pria dihadapannya ini.

lima menit berlalu dan Baekhyun telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. ia menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol berteriak girang seperti bocah kecil dengan satu kilogram permen ditangannya. berulang kali bibirnya mengucap kata tak percaya karena lukisan tersebut benar2 mirip dengannya. dan Baekhyun hanya menatap kagum manusia dihadapannya.

sayangnya momen itu harus terputus oleh bel yang berbunyi nyaring, memberi tahukan pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai.

Chanyeol bergerak kembali ke kursinya.

sesaat kemudian ia berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya.

bibir Chanyeol bergerak perlahan.

"Hei Byun Baekhyun. .jadilah temanku. ." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada riang.

Baekhyun membeku. ia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. pria itu masih menatapnya seolah menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Nde. .mari kita berteman. .Park Chanyeol. ." desisnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. ia membalik tubuhnya kembali menatap WhiteBoard.

sementara Baekhyun.

ia ingin melompat setinggi-tingginya.

TBC.

Masih newbi buat FF. mohon review dan masukannya :D  
kritik yang pedes kaya cabe juga saya terima.

maaf kalau kalimatnya berantakan. maklum newbi. dan juga belum mahir menempatkan bahasa2 korea didalamnya. mian kalau ada kesalahan :)


	2. LAST ROMEO-Chapter 2

Genre : Yaoi,Shonen Ai,

Rated : T

Cast : ChanBaek,Baekyeol, Myung Soo, Kai dkk. :D

Happy Reading. .mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian readers :* :D

**LAST ROMEO**

Matahari menyingsing,menyakiti mata sipit Baekhyun. tubuhnya menggeliat dalam balutan selimut tebalnya. malam tadi benar2 dingin, dan ia nyaris kehabisan persediaan kain untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun benar-benar bermusuhan dengan udara dingin.

matanya mengerjap beberapa saat untuk membiasakan diri dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela kecil jendela kamarnya. Dengan malas ia mulai merangkak menuruni ranjang kecilnya, bergerak lamban menuju tirai yang menutup jendelanya, menyibakkan perlahan dan mulai membuka jendelanya.

senyum Baekhyun menyeruak. pemandangan indah pantai desa Jangho memang bukan hal baru baginya, namun ia tetap saja terpesaona dengan keindahan riak-riak gelombang yang berlarian dipantai JangHo. Karang-karang besar yang berdiri kokoh seolah menopang air laut, bagai kolam besar yang tercipta dari nirwana. Baekhyun menghirup udara segar sejenak. hal seperti ini sudah seperti hobbi baginya sejak kecil.

Matanya terus bergerak kesana kemari mencari titik spot pantai yang menggodanya,disudut pantai bagian timur ia melihat beberapa orang sedang melakukan aktivitas berjemur. dibagian Barat ia melihat pak Huang ,nelayan rajin yang mulai menyiapkan perahu kecilnya. ah, mungkin ia akan memancing dihari minggu yang cerah ini, pikirnya.

Matanya bergerak lagi, kali ini ia melihat seorang pria muda sedang bermain pasir layaknya anak kecil. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. lihat pria itu, seperti balita yang baru melihat pantai, ia senang seperti menemukan setumpuk harta karun. dan hei, kalau dilihat-lihat dari postur tubuhnya ia pasti memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan. Baekhyun terkikik, ia terus memandang lucu kegiatan pria dipantai bagian depan.

tunggu dulu. .

Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. rambut Hitam dengan potongan seperti itu hanya ada satu didesa dengan penduduk tak seberapa ini, postur tubuh setinggi itu juga hanya ada satu. dan juga. siluet kacamata itu mengingatkan nya pada seseorang.

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pelan. mana mungkin itu dia.

tapi mengapa begitu persis. meskipun hanya dari begian belakang, Baekhyun seolah mengenalinya dengan dekat.

Baekhyun pabbo, sebegitu cintanya kah ia akan seorang Park Chanyeol, sampai kali ini ia bahkan melihatnya dimana mana.

ia pasti sudah gila.

Baekhyun beranjak mengambil segelas air diatas mejanya. ia pasti masih sedang dalam kondisi setengah tertidur hingga memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

setelah mengosongkan gelasnya dalam sekali teguk ia kembali menuju jendelanya. Hei, kemana pria itu?

istana pasirnya masih berdiri disana, namun dalam keadaan tak bertuan.

atau mungkin ia memang berkhayal sejak tadi.

Baekhyun menggaruk kecil kepalanya.

"Hei. .sudah bangun ternyata. .dasar tukang tidur. ."

Ommo!

Baekhyun jatuh terbalik /? ketika melihat sesosok kepala muncul dengan tiba2 dari bawah jendela kamarnya.

"gwenchana? ah, mian, mengejutkan mu lagi. .Baekhyun. ."

sosok itu menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun melalui jendela yang terbuka. tentu saja hanya separuh badannya yg terlihat.

Baekhyun yang sedang dalam posisi terlentang dilantai mendesah lirih.

"aku baik-baik saja. .Chanyeol. ." desisnya manahan nyeri.

Chanyeol memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"hei. ." katanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum untuk membalasnya.

"Baekhyun. .ayo berkencan denganku. ."

ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun terbelalak.

" Mwo?" tanyanya tak yakin.

Chanyeol tertawa.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memandang geli Chanyeol yang sedang menata berbagai macam makanan kecil dan cake diatas tikar kecil yang dibawa Baekhyun dari rumahnya. yap, disinilah mereka, duduk berdua tak jauh dari pinggir pantai sembari menikmati semilir angin darat yang berhembus perlahan.

"oke,sudah selesai. ."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti anak kecil berhasil menjawab kuis dengan nilai seratus itu.

"ini lebih mirip dengan piknik. ." balas Baekhyun.

yap, inilah ajakan kencan yang sebenarnya dari seorang Park Chanyeol, seharusnya ia menyadarinya sejak tadi kalau Chanyeol tidak benar2 serius,melainkan hanya sebuah candaan biasa.

Chanyeol tertawa.

"aku baru tau kalau rumahmu berdekatan dengan tempat sebagus ini. ."

Baekhyun menatap penuh tanya pada pemuda disebelahnya.

"oh. .aku baru ingat. .dari mana kau mengetahui alamat rumahku?"

apakah Chanyeol mengikutiku kemarin? pantas saja dia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri,seolah ada penguntit yang akan mencelakainya kemarin.  
Baekhyun mengusap punggung lehernya tanpa sadar.

"aku bukan maniak yang suka mengikuti orang lain tuan Byun. ." jawab Chanyeol seperti mampu menembus pikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk. dia benar2 merasa ditelanjangi.

"aku mengetahuinya dari Myung Soo. .aku lihat ia yang paling dekat dengan mu"

Baekhyun mendesis perlahan. jelas saja.

"Baekhyun. ."

Chanyeol memanggilnya perlahan.

Baekhyun mendongak kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun merona.

"mwo?" jawabnya gugup.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"aku senang mengenalmu. .kau teman pertama yang aku punya semenjak tinggal disini. ."

Baekhyun mengerjap tak percaya. apa katanya? ia teman pertama Chanyeol?

sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya,Chanyeol sudah mendahuluinya seakan mengerti apa yang akan diucapkan Baekhyun.

"kau pastinya bertanya bukan. .ya,aku memang terlihat ramah bagi siapa saja disekolah. .tapi aku terlalu pemalu,aku tak pernah berani memulai percakapan dengan orang lain. .kecuali, denganmu. ."

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan baik. ia pendengar yang baik sekarang, yg sedang berusaha menahan mulutnya tetap tertutup dr semua pertanyaan yg ingin keluar.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya pelan.

"waktu kecil, aku selalu dibully, semua orang berusaha menyakitiku. .aku tak pernah punya kesempatan bertanya mengapa mereka melakukan semua hal itu. .sampai akhirnya aku pindah ke desa ini. .semua orang tersenyum ramah padaku, namun tetap saja. .aku masih trauma dengan perlakuan org2 disekolahku yang dulu. .sampai aku melihatmu menggambar wajahku. .aku merasa kau orang yang baik. .lucu bukan,orang jahat tak akan menggambar wajah orang yg tak disukainya. .kecuali orang itu adalah orang baik."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"jadi begitulah. .kau orang pertama yang jadi temanku. .maaf kalau itu hal yang buruk"

Baekhyun mengerjap sesaat.

ia menangkap aura sedih dari wajah Chanyeol.

"tidak perlu meminta maaf. .malah, aku merasa tersanjung bisa berteman denganmu.. ."

Chanyeol menarik senyumnya.

"aku tau kau orang yang baik,Baekhyun-ah. ."

Baekhyun tersipu.

Chanyeol menatap laut senja. .matahari akan pergi beberapa saat lagi. dan ia harus kembali.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi ruang makan. pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu. ia sudah menjadi teman Chanyeol sekarang. itu artinya ia tak perlu lagi bersembunyi dari pujaan hatinya itu. Bahkan ia sudah memberikan nomor Handphone untuk Chanyeol tadi. senyumnya tak kunjung pudar bahkan sejak Chanyeol berpamitan pulang padanya satu jam lalu.

ibunya yang memandanginya tertawa geli melihat tingkah anaknya yang tersenyum sendiri.

"hmhh. .sepertinya anak eomma sedang jatuh hati. .sampai tersipu2 seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengerjap gugup. ia lupa ia tak sendirian diruangan itu.

ia melihat Appa dan Eomma nya yang sedang memandangnya penuh selidik.

"a. .aniyo eomma. .bukan hal seperti itu."

eomma dan appa nya memberikan tatapan mengejek lucu pada putra tunggalnya itu.

"mana teman mu tadi Baek? eomma baru kali ini melihatnya. ."

"dia sudah pulang eomma,dia sempat menitip salam untuk appa dan eomma" jawab Baekhyun.

ibunya mengangguk mengerti.

"dia sepertinya anak yang baik,dan juga sangat tampan, saat pertama kali datang tadi eomma pikir dia adalah seorang aktor atau turis tersesat. ." guraunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"minta ia sering bermain kemari, ibu lihat kau sangat dekat dengannya. .akan sangat bagus untukmu berteman dengan banyak orang Baek . ."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "baik eomma. ." jawabnya sambil mengambil ikan goreng diatas piring.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka jendela kamarnya. angin laut berhembus pelan membuainya.

pemandangan sempurna terpapar rapi dihadapannya seperti biasa.

drtt drttt drtt. .

getaran Handphone disakunya menghenyakkan angan2nya sesaat.

dia meraih Hp Nokia serie lama dari sana.

sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal.

Bekhyun menekan tombol open.

sesaat kemudian bibirnya tersenyum.

_terimakasih untuk hari ini Baekhyun. ._

_lain kali, berkencan lagilah dengan ku. .aku akan bersikap baik._

_arasseo?_

_Chanyeol-_

Baekhyun membalas dengan cepat.

_Baiklah. .tuan Chanyeol-shi. ._

_._

_._

_TBC-_

fuhh,,berantakan banget yak _ maaf kalau jelek.

mohon reviewnya readers.


	3. Last Romeo-Helpless

Genre : Yaoi,Shounen Ai

Rated : T (maybe)

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol,Myung Soo (infinite), Sehun Exo dkk.

**LAST ROMEO**

**-HELPLESS-**

Maaf kalau banyak typo masih newbi ^_^

.

.

.

3 bulan telah berlalu sejak momen manis itu. Baekhyun sudah sangat dekat pujaannya. Chanyeol. bisa dikatakan, dimana ada Chanyeol disitu akan ada Baekhyun. begitu pula sebaliknya. Meskipun demikian. .Baekhyun masih terus berusaha menyimpan perasaan nya dalam diam.

ia masih harus menahan nyeri ketika beberapa gadis mendekati Chanyeol dan terlihat akrab dengan pria idaman nya itu. mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat ramah, dan ia masih tak memiliki hak sedikitpun untuk melarangnya melakukan hal tersebut. hal yang menghiburnya adalah, Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan waktu baik disekolah maupun diluar sekolah dengannya. Chanyeol juga terlihat sangat perhatian padanya sudah merasa hal itu lebih dari cukup.

seperti biasa,Chanyeol akan membiarkannya duduk dikantin sekolah, sementara ia memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Baekhyun terus memandangi gerak gerik Chanyeol dari tempat duduknya. Bahkan tak menyadari seseorang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"mengapa memandangnya seserius itu? ia tak akan kabur kemana-mana Baekhyun. ."

baekhyun refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. disana ia menemukan wajah dingin Myung Soo menatapnya penuh curiga.

Baekhyun terkesiap.

"hyung. .kau mengagetkan ku. ." desisnya.

Myung Soo tertawa.

"kau belum menjawab Baekhyun-ah. ."

"ani. .cuma khawatir dia kesulitan membawa pesanan kami. .bukan hal serius. ."

balas Baekhyun panik. ia memandang gugup pria kelas III-1 yang sudah dianggap hyung nya sendiri itu. Myung Soo memang lebih tua 6 bulan dibanding dirinya.

Myung Soo ingin melanjutkan serangan nya namun terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah bergerak ke arah mereka.

"Myung Soo, aku tak melihatmu tadi, kau baru datang?" tanya Chanyeol.

" hmhh. .aku melihat Baekhyun duduk sendiri sambil memandangimu dari jauh, jadi aku putuskan menggodanya sebentar. ." jelas Myung Soo dengan seringai evilnya.

" a. .a.. jangan dengarkan dia, dia suka mengatakan hal-hal bodoh." sanggah Baekhyun cepat dengan nada gugup.

Chanyeol tertawa. ia sering mendengar Myung Soo mengatakan hal bodoh, dan ia rasa hal itu masih berlaku sekarang.

tangannya mengusak rambut coklat Baekhyun.

"kau tak perlu segugup itu Baekhyun-ah. ."

Myung Soo bergerak dari kursinya.

"baiklah. .aku tak ingin menggangu pasangan baru. .sebaiknya aku pergi. ."

ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan cepat ketika tangan Baekhyun bergerak mencubit pinggangnya.

"kali ini kau gagal Baekhyunnie. ." ejeknya sembari berlari menjauh.

Baekhyun mencebik kesal. sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa disampingnya.

"kau sangat dekat dengannya Baekk" Bakhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah makan siangnya.

". .adiknya meninggal ketika berusia 7 tahun. .sejak itu. .dia selalu dekat denganku, ia sudah seperti kakak kandung untukku. ."

Chanyeol menghentikan suapan nya. ia mulai mendengarkan Baekhyun dengan serius.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya sesaat.

" dia figur kakak yang sangat baik. .dia tampan,ramah dan juga jago dalam pelajaran. .saat usia 12 tahun aku hampir tenggelam di pantai , dan dia menyelamatkan ku. .sejak itu pula aku berjanji akan melakukan hal terbaik untuknya suatu saat kelak. .namun nyatanya, sampai saat ini, hanya dia yang melakukan hal terbaik itu untukku. ."

Chanyeol memandang takjub. ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Myung Soo sedekat itu dengan Baekhyun.

"kau beruntung mempunyai hyung seperti itu Baekhyun. .tidak sepertiku. "

desisnya pelan. Baekhyun menyesal sekarang. ia sudah membuat Chanyeol nya kembali merasa sedih.

"kalau begitu. .kau beruntung memiliki teman sepertiku. .apakah itu cukup?"

senyum Chanyeol menyeruak.

"ya. .aku sangat beruntung "

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terduduk lesu kursi belajarnya. .ia melihat kursi Chanyeol yang sedang kosong. akhir2 ini ia sering menghilang dari radar Baekhyun. entah apa yang dilakukannya di jam istirahat selama beberapa hari ini. Chanyeol juga sudah mulai jarang ke kantin bersamanya. meskipun diluar jam sekolah ia dan Chanyeol masih sering bertemu dipantai, hanya saja Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu.

"hei mengapa melamun saja . . "

Baekhyun menemukan Myung Soo sudah berdiri kapan ia disitu pikirnya.

"sedang ada masalah? " cecar Myung soo lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng malas. "tak ada Hyung. . "

Myung Soo mengambil posisi duduk didepan Baekhyun. Tangannya menempel didahi Baekhyun untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"keningmu tak panas, berarti kau baik2 saja. .lalu mengapa selemas itu? "

"aku tak apa. .hanya sedikit kurang semangat. .Hyung. "

Myung Soo mengangguk angguk mengerti. Kepalanya berputar melihat sekitar. Ia tak menemukan Chanyeol disana.

" dia sedang keluar. . " desisi Baekhyun seolah tau apa yang ada dipikiran Hyung nya.

"kemana? Biasa nya kau selalu bersamanya. . "

Gelengan Baekhyun sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Myung Soo.

"hei Sehun-ah. . " panggil Myung Soo pada seorang murid berkulit susu yang sedang mengantuk hingga mulutnya berulang kali menguap bernama Sehun yang merupakan teman sebangku Chanyeol.

"Ne. . "

" dimana teman sebangkumu? Apakah dia tak tau kalau Dongsaeng ku ini sedang merindukan kehadirannya sekarang. . ah ahh"

Cubitan hebat Baekhyun sudah berada dipinggang Myung Soo dengan cepat.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah dua orang dibelakangnya itu.

"emh. .aku tak tau, ,mungkin dia sedang ada dikelas III-5, aku lihat dia sering kesana beberapa hari ini. . "

Aktivitas Baekhyun dan Myung Soo seketika terhenti.

Chanyeol. Dikelas III-5? Apa yang dilakukannya disana? Dikelas itu rata2 siswi wanita. Siswa pria bukan kaum umum terdapat beberapa orang dan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Lagipula mereka Baekhyun baru tau Chanyeol mempunyai orang yang dikenal dikelas itu.

"mungkin ia menemui Nana. .siswi tercantik disekolah ini. .aku pernah melihatnya berbicara dengan Nana dikoridor sekolah "

Kalimat tambahan dari Sehun seolah menghantam keras kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol? Menemui seorang wanita?

Kali ini dadanya terasa lebih sesak dari yang biasanya.

Myung Soo menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Nafasnya menghembus kasar.

"wah daebak. .apakah mungkin Chanyeol sudah jadi pria dewasa sekarang? Ia bahkan sudah berani mendekati seorang siswi tercantik disekolah kita. .bukan begitu Baekhyun. . "

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit.

"emh. .hyung,sehun. .aku keluar sebentar. .aku harus ke toilet. .aku sudah menahannya sejak tadi. . " elak Baekhyun seraya memaksakan senyum nya. Akting yang buruk.

Sehun dan Myung Soo mengangguk bersamaan.

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari posisinya. Ia tak sempat melihat tatapan sedih Myung Soo yang diberikan kepadanya.

_Ya. .kau sudah menahannya, bahkan sejak lama. .Baekhyun_

Bisik Myung Soo perlahan ketika punggung Baekhyun menghilang.

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terisak perlahan dari bilik toilet yang dimasukinya.

Tuhan. Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini? ia sudah terbiasa mengalami hal seperti ini, tapi rasanya untuk yang kali ini terasa lebih berat dibanding biasanya.

tangannya meraup air dan membasuh mukanya dengan cepat, kemudian melangkah kan kakinya keluar. Ia mendengar bel masuk sudah berdering dan ia harus kembali atau ia harus rela menerima omelan Sulli Songsaenim yang killer itu. Walaupun ia merasa, dimarahi tidak akan lebih menyakitkan dibanding hal barusan.

"Chanyeol. . " serunya terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol sedang berdiri diluar biliknya.

Chanyeol melempar senyumnya, namun sesaat kemudian berubah.

" kau menangis? " tanyanya hati-hati.

"ah,tidak. .mataku kemasukan debu. .jadi terlihat merah dan sedikit bengkak. . "

Bohong. Baekhyun berbohong.

"sepertinya cukup parah . .bagaimana kalau kita ke UKS saja? "

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Chanyeol masih memberikan perhatian untuknya. Dan itu terasa lebih menyakitinya sekarang.

"ah, aniyo. .hanya masalah kecil. .aku baik2 saja. .ada apa kau kemari? "

Wajah Chanyeol sontak berubah senang.

"aku butuh bantuan mu Baekhyun-ah. . "

Bantuan?

Baekhyun merasakan aura buruk sekarang.

Ia menelan liurnya kasar.

"bantuan? Bantuan apa ? "

" aku tak bisa mengatakannya disini, kita bertemu ditempat biasa nanti malam. .bagaimana? "

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah. .kita bertemu ditempat biasa. . "

"ne. .sekarang ayo kita masuk. .atau kita akan berhadapan dengan penyihir terkejam diabad ini" Baekhyun terkejut. Ah ia lupa. Ia segera berlari mendahului Chanyeol yang masih tertawa dibelakangnya.

_Nanti malam. ._

_Apapun itu. .semoga bukan hal buruk. ._

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**"aku menyukai Nana. ." kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol sontak membuat tubuh Baekhyun membeku. angin yang berhembus dipantai tempat mereka biasa bertemu serasa ruang kosong yang penuh keputus asaan. dadanya terasa sakit. Ia mati-matian berusaha untuk menahan laju air matanya dan tetap berusaha untuk tenang. ia berulang kali menggigit bibir tipisnya untuk menahan muntahan demi muntahan rasa sesak yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya. ia tak boleh kalah disini, atau Chanyeol akan mengetahui semua nya.

"benarkah? sejak kapan"

Chanyeol tersenyum. binaran matanya menampilkan perasaan bahagia yang semakin mengiris Baekhyun. kalau boleh meminta, ia ingin segera berlari sejauh mungkin dari pria itu sekarang.

"sejak satu bulan yang lalu. .kau ingat waktu kau demam dan aku buru2 ke UKS untuk melihatmu? aku menabraknya. .dan sejak itu. .kami mulai dekat satu sama lain. ."

Baekhyun menyesal. ia menyesal karena demam hari itu.

"lalu. .apa yang akan kau lakukan. .dan bantuan itu. ."

"aku akan mengungkapkan perasaan ku padanya besok. .tapi aku terlalu bodoh dalam mengungkapkan perasaan. ." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar.

"aku ingin kau mengajariku caranya. ."

Baekhyun terperanjat. jadi inilah bantuan yang ingin diminta oleh Chanyeol padanya.

"aku. .aku juga tidak tau bagaimana. .aku bukan orang yang ahli dalam hal seperti itu" desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku tau kau orang yg romantis Baekhyun-ah. .kau hebat dalam melukis,membuat puisi,selalu berkata lembut. .kau org teromantis yang pernah kukenal. ."

Baekhyun diam.

Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi merajuknya.

tangannya mengambil lengan Baekhyun dan menggelayut disana.

"Baekhyun-ah. .tolong aku. .aku sangat menyukainya. .ajari aku cara untuk mengatakannya besok. ." Baekhyun ingin mati saja saat ini. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika seseorang yang sangat kau suka meminta bantuan mu untuk mendapatkan orang lain dan bukannya dirimu.

"kau sahabat terbaikku. ." desis Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik berat nafasnya.

"baiklah. .aku akan membantumu. ."

Chanyeol terlonjak. matanya berbinar seperti anak anjing diberi tulang.

"gomawo Baekhyun-ah. .kau sahabat terbaikku. ." ungkapnya bahagia. "ah. .semoga besok Nana menerimaku. ."

_semoga nana menolak mu. ._ jerit hati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya.

"baiklah. .sudah larut. .aku harus pulang dan. .terimakasih Baekhyunnie. .aku merasa akan berhasil karena mu"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"kajja. .kita pulang. ." kata Chanyeol sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"aku akan disini dulu beberapa saat. .pulanglah lebih dulu. ."

Chanyeol memandang bingung Baekhyun. tidak seperti biasanya. Raut wajah Baekhyun juga terlihat lebih suram dari biasanya.

"kau. .baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun tersenyum hambar.

"aku baik-baik saja. .pulanglah. .aku juga akan pulang sebentar lagi . .lagipula kau tau rumahku sangat dekat. ."

Chanyeol bodoh. ia sama sekali tak peka dengan reaksi yang diutarakan Baekhyun sedikitpun. ia hanya berfikir mungkin Baekhyun benar-benar sedang ingin menikmati pemandangan laut beberapa saat lagi.

"arasseo. .aku pulang lebih dulu. .jangan terlalu lama diluar. .tak baik untuk kesehatan mu. .kalau kau sakit, aku juga akan khawatir. ."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum hambar. ia mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh. air matanya perlahan turun. rasanya dan semakin sesak. Baekhyun terduduk memegangi dadanya. sakit. terasa sangat sakit.

"ahhh. .hikss. .pabbo. ." isaknya perlahan. "pabbo. .Baekhyun pabbo. ."

ia kalah kali ini. air matanya jatuh dengan pantasnya. sesakit inikah Tuhan?

mengapa sesakit ini rasanya?

mengapa sesakit ini?

kalimat yang sama terus berputar-putar didalam kepalanya.

"Baekhyun-ah. ."

Baekhyun terperanjat. kepalanya refleks berbalik kearah sumber suara. disana. dibelakangnya berdiri seorang pria yang sedang menatapnya haru. Myung Soo.

"Hyung. ." Baekhyun tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Myung Soo sudah merapatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Hyung nya yang dalam.

"jangan. .jangan dilanjutkan. .Hyung mengerti. ."

Baekhyun terdiam. air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras. ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Myung pecah.

"menangislah Baekkie. .menangislah kalau itu bisa membuat mu tenang. .hyung ada disini untukmu. ."

"aku mencintainya Hyung. .tolong aku hyung. .tolong aku. ." erang Baekhyun parau.

Myung Soo mengusap lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun. ia tau, saat ini kalimat apapun takkan mampu menenangkan pria yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri olehnya itu.

ia hanya bisa membiarkan Baekhyun terus menangis dalam pelukannya.

"hyung disini Saeng. .Hyung disini. ." bisiknya parau.

**TBC-**

**huaaa..maaf makin berantakan. .susah banget dapetin feel sedihnya Baekhyun. .**

**masih harus banyak belajar readers :(  
Review please. yang pedes kaya cabe juga gakpapa. supaya saya bisa memperbaiki kinerja saya berikutnya (plakk) :D**


End file.
